Bad Dream
by Apria Ling
Summary: Sans mengalami mimpi buruk. Masalahnya, dia tidak tau apa maksud mimpi itu. Bagi yang bisa membantu, tolonglah dia! * oke, summary gaje.


Undertale © Toby Box

Bad Dream © Apria Ling

. . .

" _Hai." Anak itu menyapaku._

 _Aku menoleh, terkejut. Anak itu tersenyum, atau menyeringai. Di tangan kirinya, ada pisau yang tajam. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, anak itu_ _mulai mendesakku_ _. Rambut coklat selehernya bergoyang sesuai dengan langkahnya. Dan aku terdesak, bersandar di dinding. Anak itu menatapku. Pisaunya terangkat, lalu mengayunkannya kepadaku._

" _Selamat tinggal..."_

"HAH!"

Aku terbangun. Keringat bercucuran di keningku. Mata kiriku berubah menjadi biru. Nafasku sesak. Aku menunduk, mencerna apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Hei, ada apa, Sans?" tanya adikku yang ikut terbangun.

Aku menghela nafas, tersenyum lemas kepada.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk, Papyrus."

. . .

Sudah berkali-kali mimpi buruk itu terus mendatangi setiap aku tertidur, membuatku selalu tersentak setiap terbangun. Dan mata kiriku selalu berubah menjadi biru setiap itu. Entah kenapa, setiap melihat Papyrus, aku selalu khawatir. Perasaanku mengatakan ada yang terjadi nanti. Dan setipa bertemu dengan Frisk dan Chara, aku selalu membayangkan anak itu yang membunuhku.

Ayolah, kalian tidak perlu memaksaku untuk menceritakan mimpi buruk itu, bukan?

Kalau kuceritakan sedikit, kalian harus tau tentang anak yang ada di mimpiku. Dia berambut coklat seleher, memakai kaos lengan panjang dan celana panjang, serta sepatu coklat. Yang mengherankan, anak itu seperti setengah Frisk dan setengah Chara.

Aneh, bukan? Coba bayangkan, di sisi kanan, wajah Frisk tersenyum memakai kaos biru bergaris merah muda dan celana biru, tangannya mengepal. Di sisi kiri, wajah Chara menyerigai memakai kaos hijau bergaris kuning dan celana coklat, tangannya memegang pisau.

Dan aku seperti tidak bisa melawan.

Mungkin, aku bisa saja mengeluarkan serangan tulangku atau mendorongnya menjauh dariku, tapi di mimpi itu, aku hanya ketakutan.

Aku tidak menceritakan mimpi itu kepada siapa pun, termasuk Papyrus.

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk membeli beberapa botol saus tomat, Sans?" teriak Papyrus dari dapur, "Aku kehabisan saus itu untuk membuat spageti."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara, menggerutu sambil meletakkan buku yang baru setengah kubaca ke atas meja, berdiri dari sofa. Ayolah, Papyrus, kau menyuruhku pada waktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Aku mengambil uang, membuka pintu rumah sambil memakai tudung jaketku.

. . .

Udara di Snowdin menurun dratis, membuat nafasku menjadi uap-uap putih setiap aku bernafas. Aku menyelusuri hutan. Ditanganku, ada kantong berisi tiga botol besar saus tomat ditambah dua botol sedang saus sambal. Kubeli sebanyak itu supaya Papyrus tidak berteriak untuk meyuruhku membeli saus sialan ini. Tentang saus sambal, tidak ada salahnya aku membelinya. Kalian mau tau dimana aku membelinya? Jawabannya mudah.

Dunia manusia.

Hei, kalian tidak perlu terkejut mengetahui aku pergi ke sana. Aku malah sering ke sana. Jalannya cukup mudah, telusuri saja hutan Snowdin sampai menemukan tanda aneh di sebuah pohon, lalu berjalan luruslah sampai melihat beberapa gedung bertingkat dan udara berubah menjadi berbeda dengan Snowdin, maka sampailah kalian di dunia manusia. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sering mengantar Frisk dan Chara pulang ke rumah mereka di dunia manusia, terkadang mereka memintaku diantar sampai ke rumahku dan Papyrus. Aku Cuma melayaninya dengan senang hati. Kalian tau, apa respon manusia lain saat melihat ada kerangka berjaket biru berkeliaran di kota mereka? Mereka menatapku sinis. Aku tidak tau kenapa dan tidak ingin tau.

Ngomomg-ngomong, aku melihat dua anak itu sedang bermain dengan teman-teman sekolahnya sewaktu mau pulang. Aku hanya melihat mereka dari jauh. Tidak mungkin kalau aku muncul tiba-tiba,itu membuat teman-teman mereka berteriak ketakutan. Terlihat wajah Frisk dan Chara yang ceria,tertawa bahagia...

" _Hai, Sans. Mau merasakan dinginnya pisau ini? Hahahahahaha..."_

" _Lari, Sans! Lari!"_

"Hah!"

Aku tersentak, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Apa itu tadi? Aku langsungb berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

. . .

"Papyrus! Ini pesananmu!" kataku sambil meletakkan kantong itu.

"Terima kasih." Balas Papyrus.

Aku kembali melangkah ke sofa hijau lembut, siap kembali membaca buku...

"Sans, kemarin kau mimpi buruk apa?" tanya Papyrus dengan nada sedikit... aneh.

Aku menoleh ke arah dapur. Papyrus berdiri di depan pintu dapur, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu kuceritakan, Papyrus. Cuma mimpi digendong kau sekeliling Snowdin." Jawabku (berbohong).

Papyrus mengendus. Aku tertawa pelan.

. . .

" _Hai, Frisk! Hei, kenapa kau membawa pisau_"_

 _CRAT!_

 _Aku terpana. Frisk, apa yang kau lakukan?_

Aku kesakitan. Nafas ini sesak.

" _Majulah, pembunuh saudara kotor!" teriakku._

 _CING!_  
 _CRAT!_  
 _JLEB!_  
 _"Argh!"_

 _Aku terdiam. Frisk... Chara... mereka seperti bersatu. Sebelah kanan Frisk, sebelah kiri Chara. Aku meringis, tanganku terangkat._

" _Selamat tinggal..."_

 _CRAT!_

"HAH!"

Aku tersentak, mata kiriku kembali biru. Kini, Papyrus tidak terbangun. Aku menunduk, menarik nafas.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku lirih.

Mimpi itu terpotong-potong. Papyrus dibunuh Frisk. Aku bertarung dengan Frisk, hingga Frisk dan Chara seperti bergabung, dan mereka membunuhku.

Apa maksudnya ini?

. . .

\- End –

 _Gaje? Ya, jelaslah!_

 _Kakak warnetnya galak, nyuruh cepat-cepat!_

 _Maaf banyak typo atau apalah._

 _Yang penting dicomment._

 _tau undertale dari adek kelas, lho, hehehehe_


End file.
